


Typical

by Dailydose19



Series: Drarry is always a good distraction [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Draco Malfoy Needs a Hug, Everyone Needs A Hug, FUCK LUCIUS MALFOY, Gay Draco Malfoy, Gay Harry Potter, Gay Love, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lucius Malfoy Being an Asshole, M/M, Mentioned Lucius Malfoy, Mutual Pining, Oneshot, Open ended, POV Draco Malfoy, Pining Draco Malfoy, Supportive Harry Potter, Unknown feelings, Why Did I Write This?, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23851429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dailydose19/pseuds/Dailydose19
Summary: As a Spring thunderstorm makes its way across a seemingly vacant Hogwarts.  Draco waits for his later driver to take him home for spring break; falling deep into his own thoughts the arrogant wizard finds himself in the company of an always annoying Potter.  Words are exchanged and Draco finds himself reconsidering a lot of things at the offer given to him by a very enthralling Harry.Taken from my drarry oneshot book on wattpad! Don’t post anywhere else without my permission.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry is always a good distraction [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717114
Kudos: 41





	Typical

**Author's Note:**

> Drop a Kudos or a comment! Thanks for reading and I hope you all have a great day and or night.

Draco shivered against the cold assault of the rain that soaked through his robes. His driver certainly picked the perfect day to be late on picking him up, it was the first day of spring break and the rain showers had started a day early. Grey eyes rolled in annoyance as the rain picked up its pace as if to taunt the drenched silvery-blond wizard. Draco despised the idea of returning home to his foreboding parents. Their tenuous relationship had been worsened a few months back when they'd forced him to get the dark mark. Draco cast his gaze up from the pavement and to his shirtsleeve. The soaked white color allowed the ebony hued ink to seemingly seep through the white dress shirt to be visible. A grimace replaced the silvery-blond wizard’s otherwise vacant expression as drifted his gaze back down to the soaking dark hued pavement. He counted the raindrops that splattered onto the ground as he tried his best to not let the time escape him. If he could just stay here all break and avoid his parents, Draco would gladly take the offer even if it meant he'd have to stay out in the frigid and stinging rain. Hell, he’d fucking jump at the offer. 

Draco continued to lose himself into the void that was the scent and the sound of the Spring season rainfall until the arrogant silvery-blond Slytherin realized something. He hadn't felt the harsh sting of ice that was also known as rain in a while despite his light grey gaze still being locked onto the splattering raindrops on the pavement. That's when Draco hard the humming over the overwhelming sound of water against stone as the rain quickened its pace. Draco would recognize that baritone pitched voice anywhere. 

Lifting his grey gaze, Draco found Harry Potter standing next to him with an scarlet red and golden hued umbrella in his right hand held over both of them. It was obviously Gryffindor regalia; it made the silvery-bond wizard sick to his stomach. The shorter teen had to reach up on his toes slightly to cover Draco with the umbrella. As a result of the dark-haired wizard’s comprising stance, droplets fell onto the left half of his own body. A silvery blond brow rose and Harry seemingly gulped down his own trepidation; his emerald green gaze was hard to read and yet Draco refused to look away first. He was seemingly enthralled with the golden boy’s eyes as he noticed small flecks or a hazel hued brown in Harry’s other wise emerald colored eyes. 

"April showers, huh?" Harry's joke was so half thought out it didn't even change the grimace of an expression on the silvery-blond wizard’s face to a scowl. The dark-haired wizard laughed to himself nervously and Draco couldn't help but want to smile, he'd always enjoyed a nervous or flustered Potter. 

The silvery-blond wizard couldn't help but to wonder what the look on his father's face would be if he found out his only son has had a crush on the Potter boy since third year. It'd just be another way to disappoint his parents. "Late driver?" Harry asked after a moment of silence while shifting his weight from foot to foot. The movement caused water to lightly drizzle onto the already soaked silvery-blond wizard. Draco didn't flinch at the onslaught of water droplets, but he did notice how he got colder the longer his clothes remained soaked. 

"Why else would I be standing in the rain Potter?" Draco's tone was flat with ire as he tried his best to not change his facial expression. He was so overly annoyed at today's events. Draco ran his fingers through his soaked hair and accidentally slung water droplets onto Harry's glasses. The shorter dark-haired wizard pressed his lips together and Draco couldn't help but to notice the blush digging its way into Harry’s pale skin. Was that embarrassment in his emerald green hued gaze? "Why are you still here?" Draco couldn't help but feel bad for pushing the dark-haired wizard away. After all he did extend him shelter from the storm. Humoring his crush with a conversation couldn't be too out of character for the silvery-blond wizard if Harry was being kind to him in the first place. The shorted dark-haired wizard chewed on his bottom lip in thought before answering. 

"I'm staying for break and I saw you when passing through the corridor." Harry spoke moving his emerald green gaze to the dark and thunderous sky. Draco followed his suit but couldn't shake the confusion from his mind. 

"And you just so happened to already have your umbrella with you?" Curiosity got the best of the silvery-blond wizard. The dark-haired wizard’s blush deepened slightly as Draco glanced sideways back at him discreetly. Oh the plots his father would scheme to kill or torture Harry if the silvery-blond wizard were to get close to him emotionally. That’s why Draco kept his stoic and bully-like front up when he was near the dark-haired wizard. He only wished to protect him from his parents and Voldemort.

"No, but you looked like you could use one." A sheepish grin coated the dark-haired Gryffindor's face. Grey eyes rolled for the second time in the past hour. Typical Potter always doing things for others that they wouldn't do for him; even they desperately wanted to return the favor. If Draco wasn't his father's son and Potter wasn't the boy-who-lived then he would do be able to treat him as nicely as the silvery-blond wizard could. However, the world isn't perfect and Draco just has to keep up his spoiled rich boy facade. It's what his father would want; and if father was happy. Potter was safe for the time being.

"Typical Potter." Draco mumbled sneaking another sideways glance at the shorter dark-haired wizard who stuck his lips out in a pout at the statement. If Draco wasn't a Malfoy then he'd definitely be smiling at that but once again the world isn't perfect. The silvery-blond wizard lifted his grey hued gaze to the dark grey clouds and sighed, the scent of rain was calming but didn’t seem to get rid of the rampant thoughts zooming through his heavy mind. 

"Can't we just be nice to each other?" Harry asked in a whisper. For the first time Draco felt his resolve crumble slightly. What he'd take to just be able to make his won decisions. Choose his own friends even or his own personality. His father would never allow him to be anything but perfect and Draco always seemed to feel oh, so imperfect. "I'm sick of the this useless rift between us. Do you even remember what started it?" One question and the silvery-blond wizard was left feeling completely vulnerable and confused. The only real reason they'd have to fight is the first time they’d met in the bookstore. Even back then an immature Draco would've only been mad about that for a week or two not years. His father had wanted Draco to either befriend the boy to backstab him later to become his enemy. The silvery-blond wizard couldn't do the prior it filed him with too much guilt so he pushed Harry away. Draco chose he the easy way out. Enemies it was. But did it have to be? No, but the silvery-blond wizard couldn’t do a single thing about now. 

"No," Draco spoke honestly. The blond didn't care anymore who saw him being imperfect. He just wanted a few minutes to be real. "My father might but I don't." The silvery-blond wizard didn't dare to move his grey gaze back to the dark-haired wizard. He couldn't keep his conversation truthful if he saw the shorter wizard’s expression right now. 

"Then why listen to him?" Harry's soft tone had Draco wanting to rebel against his father instantly All the silvery-blond wizard did though, was pull his robe down to cover the dark mark suddenly self conscious about it even if it wasn't all thatvisible to Harry. Draco didn't know why he listened to his father but he didn't want to know what would happen if he didn't. 

"I don't know." Draco's curt response was followed by the silvery-blond wizard building back up his walls. The black town car came into view and Draco turned his expression blank. Draco felt The dark-haired wizard take a few small steps back trying to hide himself from the driver's vision. "You should go," the silvery-blond wizard spoke nonchalantly. Draco didn't want to explain to his father why he was found having a pow-wow with his so called ‘enemy.’ Draco saw Harry nod out of the corner of eye and before the shorter wizard turned to leave; the red and gold umbrella was shoved into his pale hands. 

"My offer still stands." With those words Harry jogged back inside and Draco watched as the driver parked. The car door was opened and Draco moved to sit down ignoring the driver's apology, his thoughts where still on Harry. He'd love to end their feud but he knew better than to try and do anything for himself. Returning fully to his perfect persona, Draco kept his wooden gaze on the now folded Gryffindor umbrella at his feet that he’d had to hide from his father as soon as he got home. The silvery-blond wizard cursed inwardly as he thought of Harry once again. Typical Potter for making Draco think he has a say in his own life.


End file.
